Tales of Symphonia: Lucifer SS
by monkeysrumble
Summary: Lucifer, a rogue angel of Cruxis fights for his meaning in life; to protect the person who is dear to him. He has lost everything and is now willing to give his life to protect the only thing that matters to him. OC


In the fields of Sylvarant there was a battle. Not a battle between two armies but a battle between one man and the entire world. A man who has lost apparently everything and in the end had nothing to lose and one thing to gain. His clothes were soaked with not only his blood but the blood of countless others.

This was not an ordinary man though, this was a rogue half-elf of Cruxis, an angel. An angel that has left Cruxis in order to find someone dear to him. His journey had very little hope from the start but the angel hung on to anything he could, this journey was the sole purpose he was alive and this person was the sole purpose on why he kept fighting.

The blood of many factions lies before him. Some are Desians, some are from the Church of Martel and some are even angels like he is. It does not matter who he has to fight, if they stand in his way he will destroy them. He looks up to his goal, the Tower of Salvation. Strange, the tower use to represent something so magnificent to him in the past but after what he's been through the tower now looks like a mass grave, a grave that could be his own...

* * *

In the past, hundreds of years ago there was a village. The village during any other time would have been such a peaceful but at this time they were always cautious of Desian attack. When news spread about the failure of the Chosen of Mana there was a wide spread panic. How many more years of repression could this village last for?

"Lucifer! Get out of bed right now!" The lady of the church yelled out and smacked the boy in the face while he slept. Lucifer wakes up being use to the treatment, it was his routine. He was a slave to the church and was in charge of doing anybody's dirty work. He would clean the village, sharpen weapons and was suppose to do anything anybody asked him to do. He was not treated well by the village folk and when he would clean the village was prone to be the victim of their bullying. This is not because he was a slave, it was because he was a half-elf. The boy cursed his existence, he cursed the people who judged him for his birth and he hated the Desians for causing the dispute between the half-elves and humans. Beyond all else he hated the world.

Lucifer's happy moments were when he sneaked out at night. He would sneak in the forest and find a stick on the ground and pretend to use it as a sword. He would spend hours at night practicing his swordsmanship. No one was checking to see if he was still there at night and the only reason he went back to the village was because he knew that he wouldn't survive on his own. Though the boy hated the world the desire to live on was still inside him burning bright.

One night the boy went outside and practiced as usual. The night was quite, all that could be heard was the boys yells as he swung his imaginary sword through the air. Rustling could be heard in the bushes. The boy stops swinging and stands still. All of a sudden a wolf jumps and attacks the boy. In reflex the boy dodges the wolf and swings his stick on top of its head. The stick snaps and does nothing to the wolf. The wolf turns and stares at the boy, all the boy could do was run. It would be impossible to run away from this wolf, his legs are short and he does not have enough muscle to run fast.

Just when all hope seemed lost a swish could be heard in the air, a cry and then a thud. The boy turns around to see what has happened to the wolf. In his sight he could see three Desians and the dead wolf. "A boy eh? Looks like he's from the village". One of the Desians said. "Can I kill him or should I bring him to the ranch?". The other Desian asks the group and grabs the boy. "Wait!" The last Desian which seems like the leader of the group tells the rest. "This one is a half-elf, he seems to be a slave to the rest, he must have sneaked out of the village". The Desian analyzes the situation. "So what do you suggest we turn him into a soilder?" The second Desian speaks his mind. "I have a better plan. What is your name boy?" The leader of the group asks. "M-My name is Lucifer". Lucifer nervously answers the question of the Desian. "Well Lucifer we're going to let you run home, just don't let us see you again or else we WILL kill you. Got it?" The leader says. Lucifer nods his head. "Wait boss why let him g-" "Just do as I say!" The leader interrupts the second Desian. The boy is let go and he runs back to the village. "Follow him, make sure to know where he went in from." The leader tells the rest.

The boy sneaks back into the camp through an old well that leads right to the church. It seems to be an emergency escape route for the village. The boy scours through the shadows and goes back to bed.

He is woken up not by a smack on the face but by screaming outside his window. It's not just one person screaming, it's everyone outside. The boy stands out of bed and runs out of the room. He sees the nun blockading the door, all the orphans are huddling together near the walls. The old church is so barren that there is no place to hide. It didn't take long for the doors to be smashed down by what looks like a huge monster. It looks almost human. The monster had a collar around its neck to keep it under control.

"Would you look at that, it's the kid from earlier. I got to hand it to you kid, without you none of this would have been possible. Now we have plenty of exsphere material". One of the Desians from earlier said to me. "Kill them all, leave the boy though. Let Forchystus decide his fate". He gives out heavy words as if they were natural to him. "So this was you!? Curse you Lucifer! When your day of judgment comes I will laugh as I see your half-elf mutt ass rotting in hell!" The nun screams as she is cut down by the Desians along with the children of the church. Lucifer watches in horror of the scene. He wanted to say it wasn't him but everything is happening so fast, he's speechless.

The boy was taken away by the Desians. He was processing the information of what just happened. Now he was going to be taken away to the ranch. The Desians didn't bother taking anyone else to the ranch. To them killing everyone there was just a game, something to pass the time.

The entire group stops in their tracks. Lucifer looks over to see why everyone has stopped. In the way of the road is a lone swordsman. "Haha great, I was getting bored of villagers anyway. Finally someone who can put up a fight." The leader of the Desians unsheathes his sword. No questions were asked, just another man for the Desian to kill. The Desian closes in for the kill, the man hasn't even drawn his sword yet, this is a sure kill. Yet the next thing that happened was unexpected. A sword was in the swordsman's hand and the Desian fell over dead, it all happened in a instant.

The Desians look dumbfounded at their dead leader. One of the Desians which sounded like the second Desian from earlier yelled out his order. "That's it, everyone charge!" Now this swordsman was doomed to die. Yet there he was standing his ground. In about 2 minutes every Desian was dead, the man went between every single Desian dodging each attack as if it were some sort of dance routine. Cutting each one perfectly through their openings in defense. All that was left was him and I.

We stared into each others eyes. The silence between us lasted what seemed like an eternity. "You're from the village aren't you". The swordsman breaks the silence. The boy nods to him not daring to speak a word. "The man walks towards me and kneels down. "A half-elf? Judging by your bruises it seems that you were a slave to them as well". The man says to the boy. "What is your name?" He asks me. The boy replies with his first words to the man "Lucifer". "Well Lucifer, it seems that you have nothing to live for, you probably had nothing to live for anyway. Do you want to die?" The swordsman asks the boy. The boy shakes his head. "Then what to do you want to live for?" These word pierce the heart of the boy. There is a silence, the boy did not know what to reply with all he knew was that he didn't want to die. "Then do you want a reason, a reason to live?" The swordsman now seems almost like a god to the boy. The boy looks up and nods his head. "I see, I'll take you up as my apprentice. In exchange there is something you must protect for me". The swordsman now bargains with a child.

* * *

"I want you to protect the next Chosen of Mana. From life to death".

He walks up to the Tower of Salvation with his blood soaked clothes. Lucifer looks up to his goal, he reminiscences the promise he made all those years ago. He will protect the Chosen One, he will protect Maladen! Wings sprout from his back and he flies towards his goal. Three angels fly across to stop him.

"Get out of my way!" Lucifer yells pulling two curved swords from his back. He reads there movements. He parries two of the angels swords with his own and teleports behind the other one slicing it from behind. The two angels looks up to him, they knew what he did to the hundreds of others but angels can not feel fear. They put there hands out and speak out the incantation "Judgment!"

Beams of light shoot down at Lucifer. He teleports and rushes between each beam of light sensing their movements. He teleports in front of one of the angels and slices its head off. He then proceeds to merging the hilts of his two sword together to make a bow. "Judgment!" Lucifer yells shooting a beam out of his bow. The beam of light obliterates the other angel.

Finally Lucifers goal has been met. He can now finally save Maladen...

"Demon Fang!" A yell is heard, Lucifer uses his instincts to dodge the slice of light coming towards him. The slice cuts the boulder on the other side of the trenchcin two. He looks up towards his opponent. He should have expected this, but to fight one of the four Seraphim this soon.

"If I need to cut you down like the rest then I will. I will let nothing stand in my way, not even you. Kratos Aurion!"

**Author's Notes: I guess I kind of wrote this fic during the spur of the moment. I've had these ideas running through my head for awhile but I never really bothered writing them down until now. To be honest I was actually going to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic but I was having a bit of a block for that so I decided to write this instead.**

**This fic might not be too long though. Right now I'm currently writing my Accel World fanfic and I also want to get started on my Kingdom Hearts fanfic as well. I will go with the flow on this one though since I don't want to end it to abruptly nor do I want to drag it out either. Please send reviews, I always enjoy reading them and they give me necessary feedback to help improve my writing.**

**Until next time!**

**~Devin Murray**


End file.
